


Always trust the nurse

by QueenOfNerds713



Series: Ahh, the problems with being gay... [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Love, Homophobic Language, Lots of typos that I am too lazy to remove, Multi, Needs rewritting, One-Shot, Transgender love, curse words, oblivious characters, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNerds713/pseuds/QueenOfNerds713
Summary: One-shot. Don't you just hate it when you're in love with the school queen? And everyone else is? Ah, the problems with being gay~





	Always trust the nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna say, there are lots of typos in this. But I don't have time to correct them, plus I am dyslexic and so have a hard time with that. So sorry for that. Also, there is some homophobic and transphobic language used in this so be aware in case you don't like that. I support LGBT+ pride and hate using words like that, but for the sake of the story I am. So please don't take it to heart.  
> Anyways, enjoy~
> 
> \--- means a change in POV

So beautiful. Like an angel, minus the wings. There, stood in the light like a perfect goddess, was Andromeda, or Amy for short. She was the most perfect girl the school had ever known, she was smart, she was kind, she was selfless and she was beautiful. The most popular girl, but that didn't make her high up. She would hang out with nerds and loners as well, she was the top of every class, but didn't act the best. But she was. Many would say she was too cliched or too good to be true. But Stephanie personally just believed she was perfect.  
She had dark hair that curled down to her shoulders, showing off her small hooped earings. Her small nose was so cute it made Steph want to boop it. Her school uniform was so perfect her figure was almost visible, her petit hips and pretty chest made her drool. But above all else, the thing she loved the most about Amy was her emerald eyes. Steph had always had a thing about eyes, espechally bright colourful ones.  
Honestly, you could not deny her perfection.  
Unfortuantly, everybody else agreed.  
Amy was the most desiered girl in school, every guy had a crush on her and every girl wanted to be her best friend. Everyday she was surrounded by the popular group of kids as they tried to be as "friendly" as possible. Amy was unaprochable.  
Now Steph... Steph wasn't exactly "popular". She was a grade A nerd, the type of person that would sit on their ass all weekend playing Halo with the curtains closed and a bowl of popcorn and cola by her side. She was part of the nerd group, and the only girl there. She was good friends with the whole group, they were like family. They had supported her completely when she had came out to them, a few of them had admitted they had a crush on her while two of them came out as gay and bisexual.  
One of those two was Sam.  
Sam was Steph's best friend and was the closest thing to a brother she ever had. Sam was often bullied so Steph always made sure the two were together so less of those popular jerks picked on them. Well... not ALL the popular kids were jerks.  
"Dude, seriously. I can almost see the hearts in your eyes." Steph just blushed in response, Sam teasing her crush was a common thing, and honestly she did the same to him whenever they went to the ice cream parlor.  
"Yeah, like you never do the same thing whenever "parlor boy" is around." She easily teased back. Despite Sam always denying it, Steph had seen parlor boy stare at him whenever his back was turned. She shipped it so hard.  
Before he could comment back, the sound of the cafeteria door slamming open silenced them both and the school area. Struting in, like nobody's buiness, was the headmistress, Mrs Huntress. Honestly, if Steph were a little older and she wasn't a teacher and all, damn she would go for that.  
"Alright, settle down kids! We have an anouncement to make. Because of this year's funraiser being so successful, we have had some money left over from the event. So... the student counsel have decided that in 3 week's time, there will be a small school dance!"  
Immediately the room filled with gasps, cheers and squeals. Most of the guys seem to groan (and honestly, Steph agreed) while a few immediately glanced at a girl, which was almost always Amy. Steph wanted to growl.  
"Now, now, calm down. Do not mistake my words, this is NOT a prom. This is only a small school dance to celebrate our funraiser from last week."  
But by now the whole place was a mix of voices and bodies. Steph stood up to get away and noticed a sight that made her heart hurt. In the center of the room was her dear Amy, surrounded by atleast five guys asking her to the dance. She left the place with Sam hot on her heels.  
Sam found her in the libray, silently crying.  
"Hey sweetheart. Need a hug?" Steph nodded. The two sat side by side between the libray shelves just hugging it out.  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" The two looked up to see their usual tormentors in front of them. Typical jocks.  
"Oh fuck off Jimmy! We're not in the mood." Sam said, standing up in front of Steph. The jock just tisked.  
"I don't listen to tomboys, freak." At that, Steph shoot up and would have punched the bully if Sam had not held her back.  
"Aw, need your girlfriend to protect you? Yeah, you're a man. Fucking lesbi-" A loud smack silenced the boy and his followers. He hit the ground, looking up in anger before he realised who hit him. Over the years Steph had watched Amy, never once had she seen her beloved so furious. Honestly, it was terrifying.  
"How. DARE. You?! You people disgust me! You have no right to insult people for no reason! Get out of here. BEFORE I KILL YOUR ASSES!"  
Steph had never seen bullies run away so fast.  
"Are you okay, Sam?" Amy had asked, Steph felt her brother-like-friend release her as he looked to Amy with a thankful look.  
"Yeah, thank you Miss Andromeda. I aprechiate your help." Steph could tell he was being extra polite for her sake, but she knew that Sam also respected her in a "senpai" kind of way. But at the same time, it pissed her off that Sam took those transphobic bullies so easily.  
"Help?! I could have easily smashed their heads in if you had let me! Why did you hold me back?!" Sam just sighed, the pair had learnt years ago that they both had different ways with dealing with this kind of stuff. Sam was the cool-headed type, he never lost his shit and always used words to beat people. Steph... well Steph was not.  
"Because I know that that's exactly what you would have done. I'd prefer if you did not end up in the prensible's office again because of me." Steph huffed, cheek puffing out in agrivation.  
"If it was to defend you and kick some asshole's butt then it would be completely worth it!" Sam just shook his head, but held a small smile on his face as he pulled Steph in for a hug.  
"You bloody weirdo,I love you man." Steph just buried her head in his shirt and hugged him back.  
"Love you too, big man." They hugged for a moment before a soft coos was heard from behind them. Crap... Steph had forgotten Amy was here.  
"Aww, you two are so sweet. I wish I had a friendship like yours." Sam could feel Steph freeze next to him and so, being her best friend, decided that a bit of friendly pushing would be good.  
"You are so kind Miss Andromeda, would you like to have a hug too?" He opened one arm and held it out to Amy, whilst Steph froze in his other arm, definately not panicking. A moment later she felt Amy hug both her and Sam, her face was inches from Steph's. She felt a faint.  
"You can call me Amy you know, you don't need to add the politeness." Her beautiful eyes then landed on Steph, she smiled. "You okay, Stephanie?"  
She was sure her whole face was red. She could feel Amy's arm around her back, laying on her waist. She could almost see Sam's smirk. Oh, she'll kill him for this.  
"Steph? Your whole face is red, are you okay? You aren't sick are you?" She could almost feel Sam laughing. She opened her mouth to reply, but her anxiety seemed to stop her. And just like any other time she was in close proximaty to her crush, she froze. Doublely so when her love placed a hand over her sweating forhead. "You feel really warm. Do you want to go to the nurse?"  
"Yeah Stephy, why don't you go to the nurse? Miss Amy, would you mind taking her?" Oh when she was through with this, she was going to kill Sam.  
"Of course not. Come on, you need to rest." The hug ended and Amy immediately put her arm around Steph, and led her out the library. Turning back for a second, Steph saw Sam with his thumbs up and a smirk. Oh, he was so dead.  
The two barely spoke during the walk to the nurse, with Steph unable to get a single word out and Amy being asked out every five seconds. It was... awkward, and despite Amy declining every offer, it still hurt the little nerd's heart.

 

"Ah Stephanie! Are you okay? Did you have another panic attack?" The nurse asked, standing up to see the two girls enter the room. Amy lifted her eyebrow at her comment.  
"You have panic attacks? Aw, really? Stephy." Steph hung her head low, blushing at the nickname, then she was surrounded by warmth. Amy was hugging her.  
Amy. Was hugging her.  
Amy.  
Her beautiful angelic goddess.  
Was.  
Hugging.  
Her.  
She was wrong... heaven does exist.  
She was so soft, and smelt so nice. Holy crap she wanted to kiss her so much~ To hold her and love her. To dress her in her hoodie, tuck her in and cuddle her dearly. Kiss her all over and protect her from all harm. Amy was such a precious cinnamon roll that she wanted to protect.  
But...  
She wasn't hers to protect.  
"You should tell people when you're having a panic attack, they can help you, I can help you. So, if Sam isn't around next time, please come find me, okay?" As much as Steph wanted to, she knew she wouldn't, her anxiety would never let her. But to put her angel's mind at ease, she nodded.  
Amy wasn't satisfied with that answer. But didn't push her.  
"If you want to chill for a few minutes in the back then go ahead. Your friend can join you if you want."  
Friend... She'd be lucky to even get to that level...  
"Come on Steph, you need to rest." She said, dragging the poor temperary mute to the back room. It was empty, which Steph was both grateful and hateful of. She layed down on the bed and covered her face to hide her ever growing blush. She felt the bed dip and the blanket on the bed cover her body, looking up she saw Amy looking worriedly at her.  
"Have a little nap, I'll stay here till you sleep." Steph couldn't even comprehend what was happening, when she felt her goddess softly pet her hair. She wanted to squeal in joy.  
Slowly, she felt sleep start to claim her. She felt safe and happy. A soft humming sound filled the air as slumber overtook her.  
\---  
She was so adorable. Laying there, so helpless and pretty. Little Stephy was so innocent. Not many people saw her true beauty, but Amy did. She'd seen little Stephanie for years and had always tried to talk to her, but she never could. With all those preps always harrassing her, she could never see her little kitten. But here she was, sitting next to her little Stephy while she slept. This... was a once in a lifetime chance. Gently she laid down next to the sleeping girl and pulled her into her embrace. She placed light kisses on her forhead as she cuddled up to the girl, holding her close.  
"I love you little Stephu." She whispered, sleep overtook her as she fell asleep next to her love.  
\---  
"Are they seriously that oblivious?" The nurse asked, as she leaned against the doorway to the back room.  
"Yeah, but you gotta admit they're cute." Sam replied, standing next to the nurse, watching as his best friend and her life-long crush laid side by side in the bed.  
"Yeah. I'm just glad Steph finally got her love, the amount of times I've heard her cry over her crush. They are so cute together. ...Oh! That reminds me. Here." Sam turned to the nurse as she handed him a piece of paper with a phone number on it.  
"Oh, err, Mrs Huntress... That's, errr... Nice and all... But err... I'm-"  
"HAHA! Oh kid, that's not my number! That's Tim's."  
"Tim?"  
"He's my son, I believe you know him as "parlor boy"." Sam felt a blush completely take over his face.  
"H-How d-do you?-"  
"Well, Steph may have mentioned it once or twice. But mainly cos Timmy keeps talking about this guy that always goes to the ice cream parlor and his best friend Stephanie. And how cute he was." Sam was just frozen and as he looked up he saw the nurse sporting a shit-eating grin. "And for the record, I'd love to have you as a step-son some day. Me and my wife ship you two so much." Sam couldn't stop blushing.

Let's just say... There were two prom kings and queens at the dance.


End file.
